Fast Times In The Feudal Era
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: Sometimes it pays to be a fly on the wall, or rather, a spider on a rock.


_All "InuYasha" characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and associated copyright holders. No money is being made from this fan fiction. No infringement is intended._

The Spider was gathering his thoughts upon a very slick rock. While the rock was large and his ass was on the skinny side, the dark hanyou was beginning to get annoyed at having to reposition himself upon the damn rain-slicked thing every five seconds, lest he slide off into an very undignified and hair-tangled pile on the wet ground.

The fact that he kept sliding forward, almost ripping his damn balls off each time was insult to injury. Just because Naraku had other things on his calculating mind than sex, didn't mean he wasn't going to need them eventually… he only had a few more shards to find, surely – then he'd need a hobby. Despoiling virgins seemed as good as any. Even Onigumo could get into that one! Everyone's happy – not that the ningen bastard would be around for the fun…

But he mentally digressed.

Naraku noted absently that it had begun to drizzle… again. Hurrah for autumn in Japan.

Damn rain.

Once the Shikon no Tama was his and his power was unrivalled by even the Kami themselves, The Spider was going to have a come-to-Jesus talk with the damn fool who controlled the weather. This eternal dampness was unacceptable! Whipping his long, dripping hair back over his back in unconscious discipline, the pale, uncomfortable-appearing very well-dressed man gave up on his unerring sense of fashion and threw a woven reed cape over his shoulders. The monkey skin tended to smell like a sack of ass when it got wet, so he'd left the damn thing in his well-hidden lair.

Good thing he'd slaughtered that old man on the road earlier; now he also had a very fine, if somewhat peasant-ish looking bamboo hat. Who was going to see him? No one, that's who. The mutt and his rag-tag band of losers were looking in all the wrong places for him, plus they couldn't even sense him with his demonic barrier up. Naraku wasn't particularly concerned or motivated to move and so he let his dark mind wander hither and yon.

~*~

"Miroku – if you _even think _about me naked while Kagome and I are bathing in the spring, I'm going to make you regret the day your mother _ever thought_ about kissing your father, you letch!" Sango growled at her eyebrow-waggling traveling companion, lest he try to make a break for their destination and take an unwelcome peek.

"That goes for you too, InuYasha! Don't even think about!" Kagome followed, wagging an accusatory finger at her uninterested hanyou. She knew Miroku could be very persuasive and wanted her feelings on the matter of bathing privacy very well known.

"Yeah right, wench – who'd want to look at you?" he tossed back at her over one slack shoulder. InuYasha was looking forward to at least an hour of female-free time around a warm fire – this season's ever present damp_ sucked_ – big time. He'd do them enough of a favor by keeping the happy hentai over there in line. InuYasha figured that made every one square.

"But Sango, you will get so tired carrying your clothes and bathing supplies! I am merely offering a compassionate hand at the sight of your struggles! Truly, I am only following the Buddha's path in this!" Miroku tried one more time, the very picture of rakish deceit painting his cute face.

"I mean it, Miroku. I won't warn you again!" drifted Sango's hard voice as she and Kagome walked down the deer path to the nearby steam of the hot spring.

~*~

The Spider heard female voices and quickly made sure his barrier was in place, ready for the possibility of enemies. Hunkering down in his very nondescript rain gear, Naraku elected to make like a deer in the headlights and froze. If these girls were entertaining, he'd enjoy the show – if not, well; he'd behead them both and dump their bodies in the hot water. The sudden idea of "people soup a la hot spring" made his twisted mind smile.

Kagome and Sango emerged from the foliage and were so happy to quickly leaving behind their cold, wet selves for new, hot, steamy selves they completely missed the man-shaped pile of a shaggy straw rain-cloak and thread-bare bamboo hat. Giggling in seldom-shown girlish abandon, the slayer and the miko began to strip down to their skins and take to the water.

Somehow, even with her skin-tight silk outfit, Sango was the first to slowly immerse herself in the milky water with a heaving sigh of pleasure. Kagome, as usual, was fighting with the zipper on her skirt. She'd been so confident in her ability to strip like the wind that the Shikon Miko stood bare to the waist, tugging furiously at her obstinate garment, which a certain hidden watcher couldn't help but get a red eyeful of her high and jiggling breasts as she struggled. Kagome cussed under her breath as the cool, damp air made her nipples harden painfully. Stepping up her assault on the green fabric menace, the irritated priestess grabbed a handful of the front of her skirt and tugged. Had she known what an incredibly porn-perfect sight she made, the girl would have had a thrombo on the spot.

There is no man, half-man, or demon alive immune to the sight of a wet, topless Japanese school girl, flashing the world her sweet white panties and her cute white knee socks – all the while biting her full pink lip and bouncing in unbelievably sexual suggestion. Naraku hated himself so much. What the fuck was he going to do with this damn hard-on now? Worse – how was he going to face his too-near enemies like this should they wise up? Grinding his fangs together in annoyance, The Spider tried to readjust himself, both without sitting on his nuts and falling off his perch. It was a very near thing!

Sango nearly caught sight of him shifting uncomfortably when she turned her head at some snapping twig beyond the spring. The look on her face told Naraku she was expecting some one and that some one had better know better than to show up. Holding his breath for a minute as she eventually let her guard back down. The hidden hanyou found his eyes kept being drawn back to the now skirt-free miko at the water's edge. Now she was bent over, her ass in the air, fishing for something out of that monstrosity of a bag she seemed inseparable from – in nothing but her panties and her socks.

Naraku had no idea why the girl had such strange undergarments and he was sure the neko face that graced her great ass had some significance; a spell for protection maybe? Onigumo was taking this opportunity to whip his unguarded mind and was gleefully assaulting it with all kinds of very…bad… things… to do with the little bitch bent in teasing seduction before him. Naraku _really_ hated that guy; the day he could rip the bastard's obnoxious lusting heart out of his chest couldn't come soon enough!

"Kagome, you'd better get in here before you catch a cold or a peeping Miroku." Sango laughed and splashed water at the dawdling priestess.

"Hey! I'm coming, alright? Besides, Miroku can look all he wants. Looking never hurt anyone." Kagome smirked back with a flirtatious grin. Her secret admirer took that sexy little smirk as a challenge and nearly flung himself onto the little tease and fucked her senseless. It was, yet again, a very near thing!

"It's hurt Miroku plenty and if I remember correctly, it's even gotten InuYasha a few hard knocks too." The slayer quickly countered as she moved over on the submerged rocky ledge so her friend could sit down.

"Well, maybe." Kagome laughed and dunked her head in the hot water.

Sango started to soap her long leg and got down to the business at hand – gossip.

"Which one would you rather have look, Kagome?"

Stopping mid-scrub in her thick black hair, the Shikon Miko thought for a moment and laughed at her submerged friend. Naraku felt insane jealously for the next words out of her luscious little mouth.

"Just between you and me and strictly as girls?" she wheedled.

"Yes – now spill it!" laughed the impatient slayer, wringing her wash cloth out.

"Well – if he wasn't so damn evil and all – Naraku."

"WHAT?" Sango dropped the soap. Good thing this wasn't prison.

"Oh come on, ignore the insane, murderous evil and look at the guy! He's gorgeous!" Kagome huffed in mock indignation and swam to the deep end and dunked to retrieve the soap.

"Sorry – the fact that he had a whole hell a lot to do with killing my whole family and village sours me on him just a tiny bit." bit out Sango with uncharacteristic sarcasm.

Kagome resurfaced in a spray of water, swam until she could touch the bottom again and flinging her hair back over her very wet, very nubile body, made her way back to her friend to plead her taste in men. The hot water that hit Naraku's still face very nearly made him jump out of his skin. Catching a drop with his long tongue as it ran down his pale face, The Spider thought to himself that Kagome tasted like candy… and he really wanted a piece.

"Ok, big shot – what would you do right now if that wicked hanyou suddenly appeared? I'll bet you wouldn't be so brave then, Kagome!" dared Sango as she reached for the shampoo.

"Oh yeah, well… Let's say he's that pile of debris over there on that rock. Wow – that almost looks like someone's sitting there." Kagome tilted her head and mused, brushing the soap down between her heavy breasts and making small sudsy circles on her flat belly.

"I'd slink right up to him and give him my best come-fuck-me smile…"

"Kagome! You're starting to sound like InuYasha", Sango pointed at her in mock disappointment. The smile on her face gave her mirth away. Kagome rarely got to just hang out and be a regular teenage girl, so Sango humored her hormonal venting with the patient good-nature of one who's been there and done that.

"… I'd lick my lips and say in my best sex kitten purr, 'Hi Naraku – you know how cute I think you are.' Then I'd grab a couple of big handfuls of that great indigo kimono and drag that sex god back into the water with me, kissing him so damn hard he'd forget all about the stupid Shikon no Tama!", Kagome finished, sitting back down into the spring with a loud splash and a laugh. Naraku thought his damn cock was going to explode if he tried to stay motionless another second!

"Kagome, you are dreaming, girl! You might as well wish to see Sesshoumaru bark at the moon." Sango said, shaking her conditioner-slimy hair in rueful reality at her young friend's fantasy.

Kagome lay on her back, floating in the milky pool with a goofy grin on her face. It didn't hurt to dream, did it? After all, there was absolutely nothing going on in the InuYasha department; so why not?

Sango was toweling off and donned her kimono. Folding her slayer uniform under her arm, the older girl slipped into her sandals and waited for her friend to wander on back to reality. When Kagome rolled over and swam back to her ledge to finish her bath, Sango told her to be careful and hurry back to camp.

"I haven't seen hide or hair if that hentai monk, which makes me nervous. I better go check on things. Maybe Shippou will be back with some fish for dinner; that would be wonderful." wondered the slayer as she made her way silently back to their impromptu campsite. Kagome would always be just a little jealous of Sango's grace. Being an utter klutz was not what she thought of as a winning quality.

"At least I have a _great_ personality." Kagome raspberried at herself, dripping in both water and sarcasm and stretched herself out to grab the inconveniently distant conditioner.

She heard a strange rushing of straw and reeds, like someone was throwing a mass of dry debris off a large rock. She guessed that man-shaped precarious pile of junk finally bit the dust. The deep, husky voice she felt run up her spine rather than heard caught a yelping Kagome completely off guard and she slipped unceremoniously back into the spring without her conditioner.

"Show me just how cute you think I am, girl." Naraku purred and began to strip.


End file.
